Dead Man's Cliff
by TRUMAN'S SHELL
Summary: Jax takes a dare to jump off Dead Man's Cliff. Joe feels it is too dangerous and tries everything to stop her. Will he succeed or will it end in tragedy? This is the seventh story in the Jax and Joe chronicles.Please read and review.Warning:Spanking
1. Chapter 1

**The Fight:**

Jax was arguing with Dennis Ryley about which one of them was the bravest person at the school. Many of the boys no longer felt that Jax could do everything they could. That annoyed Jax. So she was out to prove them wrong. Joe had been ignoring the conversation feeling that Jax could handle herself, plus he didn't want to get into a fight with her. To his horror the argument turned into a very dangerous dare.

"We'll both jump off Dead Man's Cliff today after school," Dennis said.

"Who goes first?"

"You will. Ladies first," Dennis said.

"Good I want everyone to see how brave I am and how cowardly you are."

Miss Jones rang her bell after that. As they were walking in Joe hissed,

"You're not doing it."

"Yes I am. I'm not a coward," Jax demanded.

"I'm not letting you," Joe said.

"Why?"

"It's too dangerous."

" You're just saying that because you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not and you're not doing it and that's final," Joe said loudly.

"You're not Pa."

"I'm your brother," he said louder drawing Miss Jones attention

"Is there a problem?" Miss Jones asked.

"No ma'm" Jax said.

"No, ma'm" Joe answered.

"Well let's see that you two are quiet for the rest of the afternoon."

"Yes ma'm," Jax said.

"You don't have a choice and you know it," Jax hissed the moment Miss Jones walked away.

"Jax, I said no and that's it."

"There's no way you can stop me." Jax snapped.

"Wana bet," Joe said scooting over making her fall off the bench, he knew his sister was already riled up and wouldn't let him get away with it. "Oops."

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!" Jax yelled and punched him with all her might in the eye.

Joe fell down but got right back up. He pushed her down. Jax was up in a second and punched him again splitting his lip. Billy grabbed her and said,

"Jax stop."

"Let me go or you'll get the same," Jax snarled.

"JOSEPH AND JACQUELINE CARTWRIGHT YOU WILL STOP NOW!" Miss Jones yelled.

Every child in the school stared at the twins thinking they were crazy for starting a fight in the middle of the classroom.

"Jax, stop and think," Bill told his best friend who was struggling against him.

Jax sat back down with tears of fury rolling down her face. She knew Joe had done that on purpose. She also knew the dare was off for today and probably for a lot longer. Miss Jones separated them and told that she would take them home personally.

"William help Joseph get cleaned up," Miss Jones said.

"Yes, ma'm."

Once outside the classroom Billy said,

"Her temper can really leave an impact."

"How bad is it?" Joe said.

"You'll have a black eye and a split lip."

"It was worth it, she's not jumping."

"It won't stop her, you know she will find a way."

"I guess I will keep finding ways to stop her."

"This wasn't your best idea," Billy laughed. "You're Pa isn't going to be happy."

"Probably not, when he takes me to the barn tonight I'll just have to remind myself I was trying to save her life."

Miss Jones took both children home. She made them tie their horses to her buggy.

Adam heard a buggy and walked out of the house to his shock Miss Jones was drinving Joe and Jax home. What had they done now?

"Good afternoon, Miss Jones," He said and looked at Joe's face, "What happened?"

"That was caused by his sister. They decided to have a brawl in the middle of my classroom today."

"Get in the house and I better not hear a sound," Adam ordered. The children ran into the house.

"Please accept my deepest apology, this will not happen again," Adam said. "I will let my father know about this as soon as he returns this afternoon."

"Please keep them home until next week."

"Yes, ma'm."

Adam stormed back into the house and realized the children had both sought sanctuary in their bedrooms.

"JACQUELINE AND JOSEPH GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Adam demanded.

Joe was down first and Adam pointed to the settee.

"Go sit next to your brother," Adam said. He watched as they each moved to the end of the settee, not wanting to be near each other. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Neither child said a word nor did they look at him.

"Pa, will be home soon enough, you both can sit here and wait for him."

Adam wanted to keep an eye on them. They rarely fought but when they did it was usually bad. For an hour they waited in silence and Ben walked in.

He looked at Adam questioningly seeing the twins on the settee in absolute silence. Adam filled him in on what happened and how they were not allowed at school for until next week. He was shocked when he saw Joe's face. His daughter had a strong punch.

"So what was all this about?" Ben asked calmly.

"We had a disagreement about something," Joe tried.

"It looks like more than a disagreement," Ben said trying to keep calm.

"No sir, she was just being stubborn," Joe said.

"You're just as stubborn," Jax said her voice raising.

"Besides being stubborn, what caused this," Ben said firmly.

"I pushed her off the bench and she punched me," Joe said.

"WHY DID YOU PUSH HER OFF THE BENCH," Ben yelled.

"She was being stubborn," Joe answered again.

"What happened after he pushed you off the bench?" Ben asked trying again to calm down.

"I punched him."

"I pushed her down to keep her from punching me again."

"But I still punched him again."

The twins finished with the fight part of the story, but avoided the cause of it.

"WHY WERE YOU FIGHTING IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"She was being stubborn," Joe said.

"He was being stubborn," Jax said.

"I WANT ANOTHER ANWSER?"

"There isn't one Pa," Joe said.

"SIT THERE AND THINK OF ONE," Ben bellowed.

Ben walked over to his desk and sat down. Not saying another word they would sit on the settee until they talked.

Before they went to bed the three of them would have a very long discussion about fighting each other and fighting at school in the barn. His belt would do most of the talking.

Adam did not want to stay in the house with the ill tempered twins and a furious father. So he walked out to the barn to see Hoss.

"What's going on in there?" Hoss asked.

"They had a fist fight in the middle of the classroom."

"Joe punched Jax?" Hoss said in disbelief.

"No but he pushed her twice; once to start the fight and once to protect himself."

"Wow. Pa's going to tan them good."

"The worst part is they refuse to say why they started fighting in the first place."

"You're joshing me."

"No. I would hate to be them after supper, especially if they don't talk by then."

"Me too."

Supper was a somber affair. Jax and Joe refused to talk or look at each other. After supper both asked if they could go to their rooms.

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" Ben asked.

"No sir," they both said.

"Go back to the settee," Ben said.

About thirty minutes before bedtime, Ben took the two of them outside to the barn and took off his belt.

"Are you allowed to fight at school?"

"No sir."

"Are you allowed to fight each other?"

"No sir."

At that point his belt took over the conversation. First with Jax and Joe was next. It was a strong and powerful tanning, which would have the two of them wanting to stand for the next week or so.

"Go to your rooms."

Both did as they were told. Ben put his belt back on and walked into the house.

"I can't believe she actually punched him," Adam said.

"Did you see that shiner?" Hoss laughed.

"It's not funny Eric," Ben said.

"Sorry Pa, how long until they say something?" Hoss asked.

"No idea, those two are stubborn," Ben said.

"So what are you going to do?" Adam asked.

"Go up in a few minute and talk to them separately," Ben said.

"I think Little Joe might be your best bet. He doesn't seem mad he seems hurt," Hoss said.

"Plus, Jax is so mad that she'll think he told and tell on herself." Adam said trying not to laugh. He knew Jax didn't think when she was really angry.

Joe was in his room steaming and rubbing his extremely sore backside. Billy was right this wasn't his best idea. He should just tell his Pa what she was up too.

Ben knocked on Joe's door and walked in to see his son still crying. The minute Little Joe saw his father he wiped the tears off his face.

"What's going on son?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why are you fighting with your sister?"

"Pa I don't want to talk about it."

"Joseph unless you want day on the settee and another tanning, I suggest you tell me what is going on."

"I was arguing with her because she's being stubborn about a dare," Joe said angrily.

"What type of dare?"

"Pa, I can't say anymore. You can take me back out to the barn or make me sit on the settee, but I can't totally betray her," Joe said crying again.

"Ok. Good night son," Ben said closing the door and walked into in his daughter's room. She too was crying. Ben walked into to her room looking angry.

"What do I hear about a dare?"

"I knew he'd tell," Jax said severely.

""So what is going on?" Ben said.

"I'd rather not tell you."

Ben took a breath and roared,

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE."

"I wanted to do something he didn't want me to."

"What?" Ben was sick of fishing for the information.

"I'd rather not say."

"Jacqueline Anne-Marie tell me what is going on," Ben said seething.

"I don't want to disobey you, so if I don't tell you than I am not disobeying you," Jax said simply.

"If you have to worry about something like that, I don't think it is good idea," Ben said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jax said.

"There's no keeping it in mind, you will tell me NOW what your brother doesn't want you to do," Ben said. If Joe didn't want her to do it, it was had to be extremely wrong or dangerous.

"Do I have to?"

"YES?" He said grabbing her and smacking her already stinging backside.

"Jumping into Lake Tahoe."

"Off what?" Ben was losing his patience quickly and she was ten seconds from getting another tanning.

"Dead Man's Cliff."

"You're not jumping off a cliff. Do you understand?" Ben said firmly.

Jax nodded her head.

"You will do your brothers chores until his black eye goes away and you will spend the next week in your room after you are finished with chores. Finally, you will apologize to your brother for this in the morning at breakfast" Ben said."Look at me."

Jax did so reluctantly.

"Jacqueline, make sure you understand this. YOU ARE NOT JUMPING OFF A CLIFF, ITS TOO DANGEROUS".

Soon as their father was gone, Joe climbed out the window and knocked on Jax's. This was the new way they communicated after Ben filled in their talking hole eight months ago. Jax opened her window and said,

"I'm not talking to you."

"What are you doing now?" Joe said laughing.

"I hate when you do that," She said laughing and told him to come in. They never stayed mad at each other for very long.

Usually they would sit on the roof, but tonight's tanning would make that too uncomfortable.

"Sorry for pushing you off the bench."

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"When I pushed you I didn't think Pa would tan us that hard," Joe said rubbing his backside.

"Why did you tell him about the dare?"

"I didn't I just said you were being stubborn about the dare."

"I have good news for you. You don't have to chores until your black eye is gone."

"Can you punch me every day?" Joe teased.

"Nope," Jax said laughed. "Not worth the tanning. Plus, I have to stay in my room for the next week."

"What did he say about the cliff jumping?"

"That I couldn't do it," Jax said trying not to look at her brother.

"That means you want to do it twice as bad," Joe said shaking his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have spent every moment of my life with you and when you get that look it means you're going to do it."

"I might forget about the dare after my week in my room."

"Jax, I'm not going to let you do it."

"We'll have to see about that."

Joe didn't dignify that with a response. He just climbed out the window and said, "Night sis."

"Night Joe."

Jax got into bed still feeling guilty about punching Joe. She hadn't changed her mind and she didn't care how mad he would get, she was jumping off that cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Jump:**

Jax and Joe returned to school the next Monday. Everyone was talking about how Dennis had jumped off the middle part of Dead Man's Cliff.

"So I guess you're the coward now," Dennis taunted.

"Just wait. I'll go even higher. I can't this week, but I will next week."

"Why not this week?"

"Pa restricted her to the house this week," Joe said. He knew that if she was baited enough she would go today, not worrying about the consequences when she got home. Plus, he needed more time to talk her out of this.

"We'll see how brave you are next week." Dennis said.

"Don't worry. I'll show you." Jax said as she walked into the school at Miss Jones rang her bell. Dennis followed laughing.

"She's going to do it," Joe said.

"Unless we can find a way to stop her," Billy said.

"Any ideas let me know."

"You can always tell your Pa."

"Pa already knows and doesn't think she'll disobey him."

"Hasn't he learned yet?"

"I guess not. He always gives us the benefit of the doubt."

"Adam doesn't."

"I know, but I would rather not get him involved."

"Why?"

"I want to stop her without her getting too mad at me. If I tell Adam, it might stop her for about a week, but not forever. She would take it as a challenge to prove everyone wrong."

"I feel sorry for whoever marries her," Billy said laughing.

"No one will ever be good enough for her anyway, so we don't have to worry about the guy," Joe said laughing.

"Mr. Cartwright and Mr. Martin I rang the bell over three minutes ago," Miss Jones said sharply.

"Sorry ma'm." they both said. Miss Jones still made them stand in the corner and wouldn't let them go out for recess.

Joe was really getting sick of getting in trouble because of his sister. Maybe he should tell Adam and get out of it all together.

The week passed by too slowly for Jax even though here entire focus was how to get around Joe. She knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight and would hold her back physically if he needed too. She needed someone to help her get away from Joe, but also wanted to see her jump. A name sprang to mind quickly. Susan Flowers would help her. Joe wouldn't think anything about her spending an afternoon without him at Susan's. The next morning she talked to Susan and they came up with a plan.

"Susan, I want to do the jump and Joe's being a baby about it."

"He's just worried about you." Susan thought Joe was cute like most of the girls in school.

"I know, but I need to get away from him for a little while. Can you please tell him I'm with you?"

"Ok, but I want to watch."

"You can, we just have to distract him, to give me time to do it."

"Ok. I'll ask you over for cookies and lemonade saying it's a girl thing."

"As soon as I am off restriction that's exactly what we'll do."

Joe on the other had couldn't think of anything short of tying her up until she got this foolish idea out of her head. Billy was no help either. His suggestion was to tell Adam. Joe knew that really wouldn't do any good, except that his sister would hate him. He decided to talk to Hoss,

"Hoss."

"Hey Little Joe, what's going on."

"How can I stop Jax from doing something once she has her mind set on something?"

"Does Pa know?"

"Yes, but that doesn't always stop her."

"I could try and talk to her," Hoss said, "What is it about?"

"Dead Man's Cliff."

"She's not thinking about jumping off that?"

"Dennis Ryley dared her and you know how she can't back down from a dare."

"I'll talk to her and see if I can get a promise out of her."

"Thanks Hoss."

Jax came into the barn the next day after school and Hoss said,

"Kiddo, I need to talk to you for minute."

"Joe wanted you to talk to me about Dead Man's Cliff, right."

"Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"That's the point of a dare, Hoss. Dennis already did and he's fine"

"Jacqueline, I don't usually tell you what to do, but I don't want you jumping off that cliff."

"Ok," Jax said to appease her brother.

"Jax look at me and promise."

"Ok," Jax said again.

"PROMISE,"

"I promise I won't jump off Dead Man's Cliff like Dennis did," Jax said knowing it was really a half promise. She wasn't jumping from the same point as Dennis, she was going higher.

"Ok," Hoss said hugging his sister.

Joe had heard the conversation.

"Do you think she's going to listen?"

"I hope so."

The first day after her punishment was over Jax put her plan into action. Most of the school knew how protective Joe was of his sister and knew he wouldn't let her do it. So the decision was made by Susan and Jax that they would tell everyone in the school except Joe and Billy. Billy tended to be on Joe's side most days.

At lunch Susan and Jax set their plan into motion. Joe thought there was something up, but there were many days Jax went over to Susan's without him. Joe also felt that Susan was a smart girl who wouldn't allow Jax to jump off the cliff.

Ben allowed his daughter to go over to Susan's the next afternoon, but asked Joe to stay in town to wait for her. Joe said he would do something with Billy. Ben felt his daughter would obey him and not jump off the cliff.

The next afternoon, Jax was a little nervous but also excited. She walked around the corner with Susan and the minute they were out of sight, the jumped on Arthur's wagon. That had been set up as part of the plan. If she took Miss Lily, Joe would get too suspicious. Most of the school was going to watch. They knew she was going to beat Dennis. Jax was the bravest person at school. They just wanted to see how far she was willing to go.

Dennis Ryley knew Jax would beat him and he wasn't going any higher on the cliff, so he decided to find her brother. He knew Joe would stop her.

"Hey Cartwright!" Dennis called over to Joe when he finally found him.

"What do you want?" Joe asked as he was putting his saddle on Cochise.

"You're not going to watch your sister, jump?"

Joe looked at Billy.

"We need to get there now! I'm going to kill her." Joe said.

**Jax:**

"Why isn't Dennis here?" Jax asked Arthur.

"I think he was going to tell your brother what you were going to do. He doesn't want you to beat him. He was so scared last week and he only went half way up."

"So if I jump from the top there's no way he can beat me?"

"Yeah."

"Jax, that's too high," Susan said.

"It's water. You can't get hurt jumping into water."

"Jax, think about it. I think the higher you are up the less likely you can see the rocks below," Susan said.

"I want to win and nothing's going to happen. The only thing that could happen is Joe gets here and I can't jump. Arthur will you use the wagon so we can get to the top?"

"Jax, I really…"

"Susan, you sound like Joe. Don't worry I'll be fine," Jax said smiling.

Arthur got her almost to the top and she climbed the rest of the way up. Looking down it was pretty high. If wimpy Dennis could just midway she could do it from the top.

She saw Joe riding up and she knew she didn't have second to lose. So she waved at her brother and jumped.

**Joe:**

Joe and Billy rode as fast as they could but when the got there Jax was already on the cliff.

"JAX!" Joe yelled he was near the edge of the lake but could see she was way too high. He had never seen someone jump from that high.

Jax waved at her brother and jumped.

She didn't come back up.

"Someone go get her!" Children were yelling. Joe was in the lake in less than a second. Billy didn't wait he rode to get his father. Luckily she was starting to float towards the service and Joe found her quickly. He dragged her limp body to the shore and started yelling as tears were pouring down,

"YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME! PLEASE JAX DON'T DIE! GET UP! JAX WAKE UP! JAX!"

Her head was bleeding and it looked like she had a couple broken bones.

"Is she breathing?" Susan asked.

"YES! NOT LIKE YOU CARE!" Joe snapped holding the broken body of his sister sobbing and yelling at her. It seemed like forever before Dr. Martin showed up. He said quietly,

"Little Joe, let me take her."

He looked at the other children and asked,

"Where did she jump from?"

"The top," Susan said crying.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No," Arthur said.

Dr. Martin put her in the wagon.

Joe followed him feeling nothing but fear. Thoughts raced around in his mind as he rode back into town.

He couldn't lose her. He was Jax's twin, they were two parts of a whole. They had never been a part for more than a day. Why hadn't he taken better care of her? He knew she wanted to do this and was looking for a way to get around him. Why didn't he realize what she was doing yesterday? He knew she loved using distractions to get what she wanted. He was stupid for letting her out of his sight. Now he could lose his sister and the best friend in the world. There was no way he could live without her.

The children all followed. No one was making a sound. They were all feeling guilty for letting her do it.

When they reached the office Dr. Martin made them all go home. Joe was allowed to stay in the waiting room.

"Billy went to get your Pa," He said before walking back in to care for his sister. "Tim I need you to stay here and not let Ben in the operating room."

"Yes, sir."

**Ponderosa:**

After getting his father Billy rode at full speed out to the Ponderosa tears pouring down his face.

"MR CARTWRIGHT! MR. CARTWRIGHT!" Billy screamed the moment he was in the yard.

Adam and Ben ran out of the house and Hoss walked out of the barn.

"Billy, what's going on?" Ben asked

"Jax jumped off Dead Man's Cliff and she's hurt real bad. My dad has her."

The three men rode into town praying the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dr. Martin's Office:**

Ben ran into the office and hugged his sobbing son handing him over to Adam. He was going into the exam room and seeing his daughter.

Tim Martin was standing there and he wouldn't let him pass.

"Mr. Cartwright, my father is working on Jax and he needs to concentrate. You need to stay out here," He said calmly.

"I NEED TO SEE MY DAUGHTER!" Ben bellowed.

Tim looked at Hoss and Adam for help.

"Pa, let Dr. Martin do his job," Adam said calmly both for Joe's sake and his fathers. Joe was crying so hard he could barely take a breath. He looked at Billy but he was sobbing too and realized he couldn't get any information from him.

Hoss took his father's arm gently and led him to a chair. Hoss had tears in his eyes. Ben sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Tim, do you know what happened," Adam said calmly.

"Some stupid dare," Tim said. "She jumped from the top of Dead Man's Cliff."

"The top! How bad is it?"

"I have no idea. All I know is Joe pulled her out."

"She tricked us. We tried to get there as fast as we could to stop her. Soon as she saw Little Joe she jumped. Little Joe kept telling her, he wasn't going to let her do it," Billy said tears still pouring.

It was almost two hours before Dr. Martin walked out.

Ben looked up.

"She still hasn't woken up yet. She had two cracked ribs, two broken legs, and her arm was pulled out of the socket. She also has a head injury from how hard she hit the water. Her spine seems intact and it doesn't look like she hit any rocks. To put it mildly she is a very lucky little girl."

"Is she going to live?" Ben asked.

"If she makes it through the night she has a good chance. Joe and Billy saved her life; Joe for pulling her out of the water so fast and Billy for getting to me quickly. Why don't you get a room at the hotel? Janice or I will be by her bedside all night."

"No Paul, I can't leave her," Ben said.

"Ok, Ben. Boys you need to take Little Joe to the hotel and make sure he eats and sleeps. He's had a rough day. I want him to take these sleeping powders about an hour after he eats," Dr. Martin said.

"Can I see her?" Joe asked.

"Yes Little Joe. Come on," Dr. Martin took him into the room.

She had a bandage wrapped around head and chest. Her arm and legs were in splints. Joe saw this and tears started pouring.

"Can I touch her?"

"Yes. Just be very careful."

Joe walked up and took his sister's uninjured hand, kissed her cheek and said softly,

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me. I can't live without you."

Adam picked up his twelve year old brother like he was a baby and carried the sobbing boy out of the room towards the hotel. Joe usually didn't like being babied, but right now he didn't care. He needed someone to hold him because his whole world was falling apart.

Hoss followed his brothers tears pouring down his cheeks.

Ben took the chair next to his daughter's bed and held the same hand as Joe,

"Little Joe's right, we can't live without you. You need to wake up."

**Hotel Room:**

The three of them barley ate a thing.

"Adam, it's my fault." Joe demanded.

"Joe, it was an accident."

"I knew she was going to try it and I didn't stop her again."

"That's why you started the fight, last week?"

Joe nodded and said,

"She would have done it that day. It was the only way I could stop her."

"Little Joe, you took two punches and a tanning to stop her. You know once she gets her mind set on something there's no way to stop her."

"Adam, I could have. If I was a better brother, I could have. All I cared about was her not getting mad at me. Pa had ordered her not to do it. I knew she was going to disobey him and I still didn't say anything to him or you."

"Buddy, you are the best brother in the world to her. She loves you so much. When Jax gets something in that stubborn brain nothing can knock it out. Trust me I've tried," Adam said trying to lighten the mood.

"Adam…" Joe couldn't finish his sentence.

"What buddy?"

"When I was riding to stop her, I said I was going to kill her."

"Do you know how many times in a week I say that about the two of you?"

"Me too," Hoss said smiling for the first time all night.

"Nothings ever happened" Adam said and added, "lay down Little Joe and try to sleep."

"I can't. We never go to sleep without saying goodnight, even when we're really mad at each other," Joe said starting to sob again putting his head in the pillow.

"Hoss make the sleeping powders," Adam whispered.

"You said goodnight to her," Adam said after Hoss walked out of the room.

"But she couldn't say it back. What if she can never say it back?"

"Little Joe, we have to keep hope. She's stubborn and strong. All of us are praying."

Hoss handed Adam the drink but Joe starting protesting,

"I don't want to sleep. I need to know what is going on. I have to be awake."

Adam decided he needed to be a stern at this point,

"Joseph Francis you will drink this now or I'll make you."

Joe took the drink and drank it glaring at Adam. Fifteen minutes later he was asleep from a mixture of the sleeping powders and misery.

"I'm going down for a beer," Hoss said, "Do you want me to bring you one up?"

"Sounds good," Adam said. The minute Hoss was out of the room Adam was finally able to feel what he had bottled up inside all day. Like everyone in their family the tears started falling. Joe was right they couldn't lose her. They had lost too much already. She was a light of laughter and at times the frustration in their lives.

Hoss walked back in looking at Adam and hugged him. Something they rarely did, but needed more than anything tonight. This was the first time anything had ever happened to Jax. She had never even broken a bone and was rarely sick. Out of the boys she was the one who dared the most because she'd never been hurt.

Both men tried to sleep but it didn't come. Neither talked they just laid there and prayed.

**Dr. Martins**

Paul Martin walked up the stairs and saw his son. He knew how much the twins meant to him.

"Why aren't you in bed," He asked with feigned anger.

"Is Jax going to die?"

"I don't know, but you're staying up isn't going to change anything."

"Pa, we tried everything to stop her."

"Billy, I love that little girl too, but once she gets something in her brain it is hard to get it out. Nothing her father, brothers or you said would change her mind. She really believed that she wasn't going to get hurt."

"But…"

"Billy you need to sleep," He gave his son a hug and sent him to bed.

The next morning Jax still hadn't woken up, but she had made it through the night. Ben hadn't had a moments rest. Doc Martin walked in,

"Ben, I need you to go over to the hotel. Eat some breakfast and make sure Little Joe is ok. If anything changes here, I'll have Billy or Tim come and get you. It's just across the street."

Ben started to argue.

"Ben you need to stay strong, not only for Jax but for the rest of your family. Sitting here next her bed won't change a thing. Getting some breakfast and taking care of her very distraught twin is what needs to be done. Send one of the boys if you want someone else here."

Ben finally did as the doctor told him. He walked in and saw his three boys sitting at one of the tables trying to eat breakfast. Joe ran over to his father and hugged him,

"Pa, is she ok?"

"She made it through the night, but hasn't woken up yet," Ben said his voice breaking.

Ben escorted his son to the table and ordered food, but like his sons he could barely eat.

The day dragged on, but Jax still hadn't woken up. Doc Martin told them it could take a couple of days for her to wake up.

It took two more days for Jax to finally open her eyes. Adam was the one sitting by her bed. She looked at him and said,

"Adam, is Pa going to tan me for jumping off the cliff?"

Adam started laughing at that and said.

"I doubt it. You did enough damage to yourself."

"Where's Joe? I have to tell him I'm sorry," Jax said starting to sit up only to cry out in pain which brought Doc Martin into the room.

"Young lady, you are not to move," he said firmly.

"Well, if it hurts like that, I won't" Jax cried. Doc Martin started laughing.

"She seems to be intact. Her fiery temper is still there. Adam, get your family. I need to check her over."

Adam ran into the hotel room, making everyone jump.

"She's awake!"

The men ran across the street. To hear her yelling about how much it hurt and that he needed to stop touching her. The only thing they could do was smile. Ben was the first one in the door and saw his crying daughter,

"Pa, tell him to stop," she pleaded.

"I can't sweetheart, he needs to make sure you are healing ok," Ben said.

She glared at the doctor and her father. Once Dr. Martin was finished,

"She'll be in bed for about six weeks. You can take her home this afternoon."

"I have to stay in bed for six weeks?" Jax said.

"Yes and one of us will be in there to make sure you do," Ben said sternly.

"I can't stay in bed for six weeks, I'll die," Jax said.

"You almost did," Joe said quietly tears of relief and anger pouring; only Hoss heard him.

Once they were home, Ben took her up to her room and gave another dose of the pain medicine from Dr. Martin.

When she woke up for the second time she saw Hoss sitting by her bed,

"Hoss."

"Yeah Pumpkin."

"I'm sorry, I broke my promise."

"It's ok."

"Where's Joe?"

"He's doing chores."

"How mad is he?"

"You'll have to ask him. He pulled you out of the water and sat there holding you until Doc Martin came. He was really scared."

"I need to see, him. Please," Jax begged.

"Do you promise to stay in bed while I go get him?"

"Is it gonna to hurt like earlier if I move?"

"More," Hoss said knowing that would keep her down.

Hoss walked out to the barn and saw Joe hard at work taking his frustrations out on the straw.

"She's asking for you."

"I asked for her for three days," Joe said bitterly.

"I know, but she really wants to see you."

"Can I yell at her?"

"I think she could use a good ear blistering," Hoss laughed.

"Good," Joe said marching into the house.

Ben watched his youngest son march in with a determined look and looked at Hoss puzzled.

"Oh, I think all of the anger and fear he's felt is about to be unloaded. He asked if he could yell at her."

Ben had to laugh. All three of them walked up the stairs so they could hear Joe rake his twin over the coals.

Joe walked into Jax's room.

Jax started to say something and he held up his hand like Adam did to make her close her mouth,

"ARE YOU STUPID? HOW COULDYOU JUMP OFF THAT CLIFF? I TOLD AND BEGGED YOU NOT TO DO IT. EVERYONE TOLD YOU HOW DANGEROUS IT WAS, BUT NO JAX KNOWS ALL AND NEVER LISTENS! YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME NOW. I AM GOING TELL YOU EXACTLY WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU, ME, AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY BECAUSE OF YOUR STUBBORN PRIDE AND A STUPID DARE. I SAW YOU JUMP AND YOU DIDN'T COME BACK UP. I HONESTLY THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED RIGHT THEN! I JUMPED INTO LAKE TAHOE NOT KNOWING WHERE YOU WERE, BUT I WAS DETERMINED TO FIND YOU. FINALLY YOUR LIMP BODY CAME UP. I GRABBED YOU AND DRAGGED YOU TO SHORE. BILLY WAS SMART AND GOT HIS FATHER. BUT WHILE I WAITED, I SAT THERE HOLDING MY BROKERN TWIN THAT COULD DIE ANY MINUTE. AFTER YOU GOT TO DOC MARTINS WE HAD TO WAIT FOR TWO HOURS TO SEE IF YOU WERE GONNA LIVE. I COULD BARELY BREATHE THE ENTIRE TIME BECAUSE I WAS SOBBING SO HARD. FINALLY, DOC MARTIN CAME OUT AND SAID YOU MIGHT BE OK. NOT THAT YOU WERE OK, BUT THAT YOU MIGHT BE OK. FOR TWO MORE DAYS THAT WAS ALL HE COULD SAY!"

"Joe, I'm sorry," Jax said tears pouring down her cheeks. She started sobbing as Joe started walking out of the room.

"Joe please…don't go." Jax begged.

He couldn't walk away, because he missed her so much during the past few days.

He walked back over to her and sat on her bed. She took in a sharp intake of breath, but took his hand not wanting him to go. The twins cried together, finally Jax spoke,

"I didn't think I would get hurt Joe. I thought you were worried because you don't like heights."

"Jax, everyone told you that you could get hurt," Joe said.

"But I didn't think I could," Jax said honestly.

"I love you sis, but you are the most stubborn person I know."

"Joe, I'm really sorry and thank you for saving my life."

"You're welcome, but don't do that to me ever again."

"Only if you promise the same, I couldn't imagine sitting in a hotel room waiting to see if you were ok."

"Promise," Joe said smiling giving her a gentle hug that brought tears of pain to her eyes. "Sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt this much when you break a bone?" she complained.

"You didn't ask, by the way you'll owe me six weeks of chores when you're better."

"No, this doesn't count. I'm sick and when were sick we just do each other's chores."

"No, you're hurt because you did something I told you not to. So I am doing your chores now and when you're better you're doing mine."

"We'll see what Pa has to say about that."

"I agree with your brother," Ben said as he walked in laughing. They could see Adam and Hoss standing behind him laughing.

"But Pa," Jax whined.

"I also heard your brother say everything the rest of us wanted to," Ben said.

"Yes sir," Jax said. "Are you going to punish me when I'm better?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Ok," Jax said defeated.

"Now both of you need to get some sleep," Ben said.

"Yes sir," Jax said feeling extremely tired. "Night Joe."

"Night sis."

**Epilogue:**

It was a long six weeks for the entire family. About three weeks after her accident, Jax wasn't as sore and wanted to start moving around. At that point Hoss and Adam took turns keeping her in bed. Adam was about ready to tie her to it. Dr. Martin wouldn't allow her out of bed until the end of the sixth week. Billy told Joe it was because of how angry he was at her.

Ben decided that Jax had earned a trip to the barn for her foolishness and disobedience. His belt made hard impact which he hoped would make her think twice before she tried something like that again.


End file.
